1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a dry shaver with a readily replaceable outer shearing foil, and more particularly to a reciprocatory type dry shaver having a replaceable head frame carrying the outer shearing foil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dry shavers having a replaceable head frame is already known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,801 in which an outer shearing foil is fixed to a replaceable head frame and is removable together therewith from a shaver housing for replacement. The head frame is provided at its longitudinal ends with hook elements which are resiliently deformed into a locked engagement with complementary stops formed on the part of the shaver housing when the head frame is placed upon the top of the shaver housing. Provided on the part of the shaver housing are a set of release levers which are capable of resiliently flexing inwardly into contact with the corresponding hook elements of the head frame. Pressing in the release levers will disengage the hook elements from the stops, permitting the removal of the head frame from the shaver housing for a replacement or cleaning purpose.
In the dry shaver of the above construction, when the head frame is intended to be removed, the user must be careful not to accidentally drop the head frame to floor with the shaver housing being supported in one hand and at the same time with the release levers being pressed in by the fingers of the same hand, and with the head frame being pulled from the shaver housing with a particular attention. In this manner, the user is compelled to exert a pressing force by one hand supporting the housing to manipulate the release levers for unlocking the head frame from the housing and at the same time to exert a holding or another pressing force by the other hand on the head frame being removed for preventing the accidental dropping thereof. This manipulation of exerting carefully applying the pressing forces to the individual objects by the respective hands in removing the head frame is rather inconvenient and is not satisfactory for the user always seeking the replacement of the head frame in a manner as easy as possible.
Further, it is required in the above prior shaver to form the resilient hook elements and the resilient release levers both being movable parts respectively on the separate bodies. Therefore, manufacture of the prior shaver involves complicate processing of forming the resilient elements on each of the separate bodies, resulting in an increase in production cost.